


Rev Me Up

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa just wants Quistis to sit on the motorcycle, nothing more. Until she gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rev Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

"Why don't you just get on it already and give it a try?"

Quistis looked up uncertainly at Tifa, then returned her gaze back to the motorcycle the brunette was patting the seat of. The blonde had done many things in her short life, but she had never even used a bicycle, much less a motorcycle. She never even hopped on the back of the vehicle when Tifa offered to take her for a ride.

Now the brunette was smirking at her in that knowing way she seemed to have about her sometimes as she swung a leg over it and sat down with a small nod at the space she had left in front of her. Quistis was not one for peer pressure, but she was intrigued by the vehicle despite her hesitance. Swinging a leg carefully over the seat, she slowly sunk down to the seat, feeling it hard under her butt. Tifa pressed against her; hugging her, breasts warm against her back and momentarily distracting the blonde from Tifa's instructions.

"Now you turn the handle to rev it up," the brunette said and nuzzled her nose against the back of her girlfriend's neck.

There was a moment of the world slowing down as Quistis did as she was told and the motorcycle came to life beneath them. Then the vibrations of the revved engine found its way up her thighs and into her loins. That moment of slow motion crashed as she unexpectedly moaned at the feeling.

"You're leaning forward too much," Tifa giggled and tugged Quistis back just enough that the vibration against her clit dulled enough to allow her to think.

"Is that why you like riding this so much?" Quistis asked in seriousness, pleasantly surprised.

"It's definitely part of the reason," the brunette admitted. "You know, I've always wanted to try something, do you mind?"

"Um, no?"

Tifa released Quistis' waist that she had been holding and brought her hands up to the blonde's breasts, earning an uncharacteristic squeak from Quistis.

"What are you doing?" The blonde blushed, looking down at Tifa's hands on her breasts but making no move to stop her. "We're in public!"

A chuckle. "No one is going to see us here." And it was true as they were seated behind Seventh Heaven after hours. The noises of the motorcycle were definitely audible, but it was unlikely anyone would say anything as loud vehicle sounds were commonplace in the area.

Placing kisses on the nape of Quistis' neck, she massaged the breasts in her hands, taking time to unzipper the blonde's vest with one hand. Slipping her hands over naked flesh before Quistis could protest, Tifa pinched and twisted stiffening nipples. Protests formed at the blonde's lips but her mouth opened only to release a soft sigh and groan. One hand came down to tug the blonde's skirt higher up her thighs, giving Tifa better access to what she was seeking. Understanding where this was going, Quistis tried a final time to stop Tifa's mischievous hands but teeth sunk into her shoulder, quelling any and all ideas of protests as a moan escaped parted lips.

Tifa found her girlfriend to be quite wet when she pulled aside panties and slid her fingers between the blonde's thighs. Part motorcycle vibrations and part persuasive fingers, surely. The brunette found it easy to finger her girlfriend into a trembling orgasm, but she wasn't done quite yet. Kissing Quistis' neck as she caught her breath, Tifa forced the blonde forward, making sure to keep her hand cupped over Quistis' crotch. When her girlfriend was leaning forward enough, she removed her hand and tried not to laugh out loud at the loud gasp that filled the air.

"Hollllly... Shivaaaa-ah!"

Quistis tried to squirm away from the vibrations against her clit but Tifa left her no room to escape -- not that she really wanted to escape but a little room to shift would have been nice. Tifa's hands closed over hers where she still held the motorcycle's handles to keep her from accidentally setting the vehicle in motion and possibly killing them. The blonde broke into a sweat as her body bowed and she felt herself coming again, hard, and then again two minutes later. Her voice drowning out the sound of the engine after the second one and Tifa relented, moving back and dragging the blonde with her. It was a long time before Quistis could find words to speak or even the power to shift her limbs.

"You okay?" Tifa asked, kissing her girlfriend's heated skin.

"Yes." Quistis felt certain she would never be able to speak more than one word at a time ever again. Maybe Fujin has gotten off on a motorcycle too?

Sliding off the motorcycle, Tifa shut off the engine and helped her girlfriend to her feet. The blonde looked frazzled which made the brunette burst into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously, are you okay?" She managed after a moment.

Instead of answering, Quistis grabbed both sides of Tifa's face and suffocated her with a hard kiss full of passion and want. Surprised, Tifa dumbly allowed herself to be dragged back into the bar where Quistis tossed her against a wall and kissed her breathless again. The night would be a long one - Tifa wasn't sure she was going to be able to open the bar tomorrow, and she was pretty happy about that.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
